1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device controlling a reading operation in which the image recorded in the recording medium is read.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording material, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording material is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
An optical sensor, such as a line sensor, can be provided in the electro-developing type camera so that an image recorded in the electro-developing recording medium is read therefrom and image data corresponding to the image is recorded on an IC card. However, if a reading operation is performed again after the image is read from the electro-developing recording medium, the identical data from the two images is recorded in two recording areas of the IC card, or a storing operation in which image data is stored in only one recording area but is performed twice, and thus one of the two reading operations is useless.